That Last Battle
by MissAllieMae
Summary: Colin's death; r&r?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Tiebreaker for Vicky's contest.

When my DA coin lit up, I knew I had to get to Hogwarts as fast as I can. My friends needed me, no matter what. I wrote my father a quick, scribbled note, and used the floo to get to Aberforth's. When I got there, I went with the twins, Lupin, and others through the tunnel and into the Room of Requirement. But then, McGonagall found me, and sent me back through that long tunnel.

So now I'm sitting here, trying to determine the best way to get back to those grounds. I don't care if I'm underage. I was a part of the DA when it started, and I fully plan to fight with them in the Battle of Hogwarts. I made this far, didn't I? I'm not giving up now. I've decided 2 go through the gates on the grounds. They aren't going to be guarded or locked, with all the chaos going on right now.

I say goodbye to Aberforth and head out through Hogsmeade, careful to take back allies, and stay mostly out of sight. By the time I get to the castle, there is complete pandemonium. There are people everywhere. It's hard to tell who's on our side and who's on Voldemort's side. Our beautiful castle is starting to fall apart. The grounds are being trampled on; the quidditch pitch destroyed. These places that mean the world to me, and to so many others, is quickly deteriorating. It makes me sad to think about how long it takes for something to be created, but then how quickly it can be destroyed.

I'm jolted out of my nostalgia by a streak of red coming at me. I instinctively duck, and the stunning spell misses me by inches.

I yell "Impedmentia" back in that direction and just pray that it hit a Death Eater and not a member of the Order. I keep moving through the grounds, shooting spells at Death Eaters I pass and dodging random spells thrown at me from a Death Eater in the middle of a battle.

I find a Death Eater standing by himself, near the Forbidden Forest. It's almost like he is on guard duty, or something. I don't know what for, though, and I don't really care. His back is towards me, so I walk up pretty close to him, and stupefy him before he knows what is happening.

I can very easily kill him, and am about to, but something else stops me. The Death Eater has friends. All hell literally breaks loose. There are two bigger, stronger Death Eaters fighting me, two against one. The third one is laying on the floor.

I'm shooting spells and blocking curses as fast as I could possibly imagine. I'm sweating up a storm, and will quickly be too exhausted to fight anymore. The adrenaline is starting to run out, and I'm feeling the effects.

The two who I am fighting are hardly paying attention. They don't need to, because they have each other, and they have much better dueling skills than I do. I'm beginning to realize that I could literally loose my life right now.

I've always known this is dangerous. I've always been aware of the uncertainty and unknown that comes with being involved with the Order and the DA. I knew that as soon as I left my house, there is a good chance that I might never come back; but it's sinking in here, in a life or death situation, and it's finally dawning on me just how near death is. Death is around the bend, not even the corner, because a corner is too sharp, too planned. Death isn't. Death is a surprise, and it's not usually expected. It's sudden, but it's coming.

The third guy has woken up, and is enjoying the show, chiming in with a few of his own spells, as well as some commentary. Now it's three, strong idiotic Death Eaters, who were trained by Voldemort. That's a problem, and I know it.

There is no way I'm making it out of here alive. I am scared to death, right now, and I can barely think straight enough to send some spells. Mostly, it's just blocking, because that doesn't cause much thinking.

I'm becoming to regret the goodbyes I said. I left my dad a note! I didn't even acknowledge my brother, mostly because he was still at Hogwarts at that point, but at that time, Dennis was in Hogwarts, so I hope he isn't too offended. I feel so bad for doing that to my dad. My dad is the most amazing person I've ever met, and that letter might be the last thing they have for me. It's mind boggling to think of this, but it is necessary.

I just hope Dennis and my father forgive me for what I'm about to.

The green light begins to come towards me. My eyes are locked on it, scared about my decision.

As it starts to get closer, I begin to doubt my choice. Who knows if there is a right choice? I don't think that there is one blanket way to make choices about something like this, but I know that, for me, this is the best decision of my life.

Just as the green light hits me, I whisper "bye, Dennis. I truly hope you live in a better world than I did, and that my death has not been in vain"

I fall back, and look at the stars. I see Hogwarts burning, and then I forever blackout.

A/N: The due date, with the extension, was to upload this before I went to be bed. It's now after midnight, and I've finished writing it. I'm soo tired, and this better be worth it.

What do you think of it?


End file.
